De Compras con Sasuke
by pameexhatakee
Summary: Un One-Shot, Sasuke tiene que ir a comprale ciertas cosas a Sakura, el problema ¿? son cositas de mujer...Fuee un momento de inspiracion. Leanlo A mi me gusto LEANLO please! es duvertido


Las Mujeres que iban con sus carritos de compras por el mercado de Konoha, al pasar por cierta sección en especifico, miraban muy extrañadas a quien se encontraba ahí, alguna hasta se detuvo a  mirar y cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era cierto, y los hombres, ellos miraban con una cara de horror y los mas valientes con miraban con burla que era callada con una simple mirada, después de todo no era común ver a Sasuke Uchiha ahí, bueno es que…¡No era común ver Hombre ahí!

Ya que en esa lección generalmente…ejem siempre solo habían mujeres allí por algo era la sección de: Toallas Higiénicas, Productos para el cabello, cosas de belleza, etc.

El pelinegro estaba mas que hastiado, ya que no lograba encontrar lo que su linda y tierna esposa le pidió que le comprase ciertas cosas por que ella estaba enferma.

Ahora recordaba ¡Como es que acepto!...claro ya recordaba el quería llegar a viejo vivo, y quería llegar a viejo satisfaciendo sus necesidades carnales

-Molesta –mascullo el pelinegro-

**Flash Back**

-Sasuke-kun, mi amor quiero que vallas al mercado y me traigas estas cosas –le entrega una lista que Sasuke lee horrorizado-

-Yo no voy a comprar esto ¬¬ -dijo serio

-Lo harás, no me puedo levantar, estoy enferma –dijo en tono de suplica-

-No no lo are ¬¬ -dijo rotundo-

Sakura pone una mirada diabólica y sombría – Creo que no m explique bien, Sasuke Uchiha tu me vas a ir a comprar mis toallitas u todo lo que necesito  

-No –dijo un poco poquitito un poco asustado

-Sasuke si no vas, no tendremos nada nunca mas, y sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo en tono amenazante, Sasuke dudo un poco, pero sabia que la convencerla y lo que pedía era muy humillante así que solo respondió en negación

-No lo ae, no pienso ir a comprar ¬¬

Segundos después se escucho un vidrio romperse en el segundo piso de la residencia Uchiha, unos segundos después se puede observar a cierto pelinegro frío tirado en el suelo enterrado literalmente en el cemento todo moreteado por su amable esposa

-Y no era pregunta Uchiha –grito desde la casa Sakura-

-Hmnp –Gruño el pelinegro y se puso en camino, después de todo aun era muy joven para morir, y si moría no lo haría de forma dolora como lo haría si no iba a comprar. Esto era  humillante pero el amaba a su esposa y no le pegaría entonces enana pelea el moriría eso era lo mas seguro.  

-Ahora se lo que siente el Dobe

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-_"mmm ahora cual se supone que debo llevar –dijo Sasuke confundido mirando la gran variedad de toallitas que habían, con alas, sin alas, normales, con aloe vera, distintas marcas mucho de donde elegir-_

_-Que hago, ya compre el acondicionador, el jabón, las sales de baño, esencias de cerezos, pero esos eran únicos, con una sola marca, pero las toallitas no, cual se supone que compre hay tantas…"_

Sasuke estuvo un rato mas, mirando y observando cada una de ellas, tenia dos en las manos, cuando se le ocurrió una…según el…brillante idea…

Al rato Sasuke había llegado a su casa, con muchas pero muchas bolsas

-Sakura llegué –grito al entrar a su casa-

Sakura bajo y se quedo muy confundida mirando a Sasuke y su sofá en el cual habían como 20 bolsas

-Sasuke que compraste ¿? –pregunto muy confundida-

-Lo que me pediste –dijo feliz, orgulloso ¿?

-Te pedí como 5 cosas no 20 bolsas –dijo alarmada

-A...Eso lo compre lo que me pediste

Sakura mira dentro de la bolsa y queda confundida y se comienza a reír un poco

-Que ¿? –mira a Sasuke muy confundida-

Dentro de la bolsa habían muchas pero muchas toallas higiénicas una de cada tipo y marca

-Sasuke que¿?

-Bueno es que no sabía cual comprar, y como me aburrí las compre todas –dijo como orgulloso por su gran idea a lo que Sakura solo se ríe sonoramente mientras niega con la cabeza-

-QUEEE ¿? –Pregunta medio molesto y exaltado Sasuke-

-Yo solo te pedí que compraras una, de cualquiera Sasuke, vamos no era tan difícil…

Sasuke se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza ya que como que se da cuenta de que fue un poco infantil su decisión, cosa que a Sakura le causa una gran ternura

-jajaja, eres tan lindo- Dice Sakura y lo besa-

-Sakura…

-Que ¿?

-No le cuentas a nadie lo que hice, si –dice en tono de ruega Sasuke y ella solo asiente- Por lo menos no tendrás que comprar en arto tiempo…

-No usare en mucho tiempo –dice ella feliz-

-Porque ¿? –pregunta Sasuke mas que confundido-

-Sasuke, yo…yo estoy embarazada –dice temerosa y cierra los ojos, ya que creyó que le molestaría pero lo único que obtuvo fue un calido abrazo

-No Sabes lo feliz que me haces –dice feliz y se besan cuando Sasuke se da cuenta de algo- Oye, eso significa que fui a comprar toallas y no las usaras –Sakura asiente- pero yo...fui...las…compre…me humille….y no va a servir de nada –Sakura otra ves asintió-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-Jjajajaja no seas paranoico, ahora bueno tendrás que empezar a comprar las cosas de los bebes, después comprar pañales, mamaderas, chupetes, ..

Mientras Sakura seguía hablando de todo lo que debían comprar, mas bien ella lo decía como si todo lo tuviese que comprar Sasuke, el pelinegro, empezó a ver nublado y sintió que las piernas le fallaban, mientras caí al suelo desmayado por tanta cosa junta que le paso en un solo día solo pudo pernas

-_"Definitivamente odio ir de compras" _

Pensó el Uchiha antes de caer desmayado, pensando en lo larga que seria su vida de compras…

                                                **_FIN _**


End file.
